


just you (and one star)

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Series: Lolu but also not really [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Modern AU, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: Loke loses her bike, he loses his chance– Lolu if you squint with Nalu mentioned in the background, moden angst AU, Loke-centric





	just you (and one star)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [오랜 날 오랜 밤 (LAST GOODBYE)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383891) by AKMU. 



** just you (and one star) **

* * *

 

* * *

It takes Loke seven years to find it. _Seven years_ to find a perfect book that he never tires from, that he can read again and again yet always find something new he didn't catch.

Loke's never been the type of guy to like repetition. You'll never catch him visiting the same place or eating the same dish or kissing the same pair of lips after one night of fun. To Loke, it was like listening to a song on repeat; a song two times played in a row is enough to drive him in _mild_ irritation. Why stick with something old when he can find something new?

That is – or what he used to think – before life decided to prove him wrong.

* * *

He doesn't remember how he met her. Loke thinks _maybe_ it was through a mutual friend. Perhaps Gray Fullbuster or maybe it was through Gray’s girlfriend, Juvia Lockser.

Loke knows for a fact he didn't meet Lucy through his normal flirty introduction because he would have definitely remembered her name and face and … her assets. But thank God he didn't, thank God he didn't greet her like how he usually greets _other_ girls because she wasn't like them – She _wasn't_ like the girls he usually flirted with.

Maybe he hadn’t actually even met her. Maybe someone had just pointed to her in a crowd and said “That’s Lucy Heartfilia, she’s super smart and super sweet, kind and funny, and too good for you” but, it’s whatever. It was _whatever_ because the bottom-line is, he can’t change the past. And despite not remembering how he met her, Loke can sure as hell remember how he fell in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

It wasn't magically or cliché, he just decided on it and it stuck. But what a silly decision it was.

...

He falls for her during a basketball game. Or, perhaps the right term is _after_ the game when he looked sweaty and gross and unlike his shiny self.

Loke, Gray and Natsu – they were teammates, on the team, out shooting hoops and winning, but Loke **always** thought he was never that good. Natsu is the _real_ star (maybe that's why Lucy likes him so much?), Gray’s not _too_ far behind with a few moves up his sleeve while Loke's _just_ popular because he's the face of the team.

Just a face and no talent.

“Good game, man!” Gray says as he smacks his friend on the back before making a bee-line to Juvia, pulling some Troy Bolton-High School Musical shit.

Loke both detests and yearns for such a feeling. Feeling awkward on the bench while his teammates celebrate, Loke turns his head and looks elsewhere. Then he spots _her_ among the crowd.

Her as in Lucy, because who else can distract Loke and take his breath away after a tiring game when the coach is offering pizza as a prize? But Lucy’s not alone, she’s with someone else. Pink hair stands out among the sea of students.

Loke stares as Natsu says something that makes Lucy laugh and Loke thinks he can say it's arguably one of the prettiest smiles he's ever seen.

Natsu and Lucy exchange conversation for as long as a minute before the blonde girl looks annoyed at Natsu. He laughs it off like he usually does and excuses himself. Probably a quick bathroom break.

When left alone with nothing else to do, Lucy decides to sit on the bench with Loke. Loke swears he almost choked while chugging on his water bottle.

"Hi!" Lucy says as she approaches him with a strong tone of friendliness.

Loke's almost taken aback because girls are always flirty and needy around him. But surprisingly tonight his legion of fangirls are gone. Maybe they finally found better guys to pin after?

He answers, "Um, hey" while lowering his water bottle down.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

'I know,' Loke wants to say but doesn't. He vaguely remembers in the past how someone had pointed Lucy out to him before but he's never approached her. In a way, he's met her, but it's a one-way thing.

"Loke," He answers simply.

Lucy compliments something about him. Loke can't remember what it is now but he does remember humming to it in reply.

He raises a ginger brow and asks, "Why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Lucy repeats, confused. "Who?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu's not my boyfriend. We're just friends," Lucy defends herself, though the pink tint on her cheeks says she's feeling otherwise. Loke's had enough experience to know Lucy isn't saying what she's feeling.

He is impressed though that Lucy was able to make that statement without shuttering or tripping over her words.

Loke should have taken this as a sign to not fall in love but he guesses the term 'love is blind' can be his defence. And if not, well, he's got a pair of glasses perched on his face already. So, to be honest, he's been blind long before he met Lucy. Plus, Loke had never been one to listen anyways. What's the fun in playing it safe?

He smiles at her and tells her, "I don't believe you."

Lucy doesn't understand Loke when he makes that expression and she replies by puffing up her squishy cheeks and pouting. Ah, what an adorable face to fall for.

* * *

Loke thinks her hair changes colour according to the tone of light she's under. Sometimes it's yellow like honey and sometimes it looks like sunshine itself. And during certain times, it's like starlight – or was it stardust? Whatever, one of those terms. She is a star and he's just him.

It was a coincidence that Lucy was a huge _NASA_ nerd too.

He likes how he can call her a nerd and she won't even say anything to this. Lucy's honest and Loke likes that about her. Too much actually.

* * *

Apparently, Loke and Lucy are now friends. Or at least, that's what she tells him. Or maybe that's the speculation Loke had concluded to himself when Lucy spills the beans and tells him, "Loke-senpai, I have a crush on someone."

Lucy tells Loke because he's not exactly a stranger yet he's not exactly close enough to share this piece of information to the others too. He's just _there_.

"Who?" Loke found himself questioning her despite knowing what the answer would lead to: a very broken heart.

Her face goes beet red. Loke thinks, the way she says her crush's name – it just rolls off her tongue like honey while his is so hard to say that she _has_ to label him.

* * *

"I told him," Lucy confesses to Loke on Valentine's. But it's not the kind of confession he wants to hear. She says, "I told Natsu I liked him. That I have a crush on him."

Loke blinks in return. He turns to the buddy who listens to Lucy's woes, worst fears and anxiety.

She leaves no room for Loke to speak in her state of embarrassment. Lucy continues blabbering on, "Natsu told me he'd give me an answer tomorrow but I don't know – Do you think that's too soon? This is _big_! It can't just be mulled overnight!"

Loke opens his mouth to reply but is drowned by more feelings revolving around Natsu.

"Oh God," Lucy panics, throwing her hands up in the air. "What if he doesn't like me back? What if he treats me differently after this? What if he ignores me?" Lucy asks question after question. _Yup_ , she's got it bad alright. "I should take it back. You think he'd believe me if I said it was a joke?"

"No," Loke speaks up for the first time in the conversation.

"What should I do?"

'Forget about him,' A thought rolls on the tip of his tongue but he swallows it before he can he say it. 'I can take care of you,' He wants to say to Lucy.

But who's he to say such a thing? Who's Loke – a playboy for as long as he can remember – to say that?

Lucy who's smart and kind and sweet with her honey blonde hair and warm brown eyes. Lucy who reads three hundred-page books for fun. Lucy who enjoys neat warms beds and messy adventures. Lucy who's in love with Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel who plays basketball exceptionally well. Who grins so wide that Loke now knows why everyone dubs the pinkette as the person with the best smile in year book.

"Don't worry," Loke says. "It'll all work out."

But Loke's answer doesn't feel like him answering it. It sounds robotic coming out of his mouth. It sounds like someone's forcing him to say it. Making him lie. Holding an invisible gun against his head, and whispering, _Lie to her_.

And she believes him.

"Thank you, Senpai."

* * *

She teaches him how to ride a bike the Summer she has nothing to do and the Summer he's finished high school. University is right around the corner.

It's a funny offer and an even funnier acceptance. The outcome is ridiculous. Can you imagine? A girl at the age of sweet sixteen teaching an eighteen year old who's technically a young adult by law.

His knees are scrapped and bruised by the time he finally learns how to steer and keep his balance for just long enough to feel pride bloom in his chest. She covers them up with _Disney_ princess plasters that she bought on sale.

Loke can't help but tease her about it.

...

One time, she leaves him in charge of her bike. A bike which he can't ride properly for shit (yet). Which is funny because he knows a thing or two about self-defence and, can easily charm and swoon ladies over with his words but he can't ride a _basic_ rust bucket.

But it's not like Lucy told Loke to peddle for her or anything. He wouldn't be able to even if he tried. Even if he wanted to.

Loke loses the bicycle. He gets distracted by another blonde girl who he convinces himself is prettier with more personality than Lucy will ever have because he's running out of time and he has to go _go_ GO!

When Loke tells Lucy this – that he lost her bicycle. Loke expects the blonde to yell at him but all she does is frown at him.

Her usual round face contorts into sharp edges and hard lines. For a moment, Loke wonders where did all her baby fat go? What happened to her cute chubby cheeks? He almost wants to turn back time and become kids again. The young and the reckless.

He doesn't want to go off to university and then grow up only to pay his own bills.

"I'm sorry I lost Iris." Loke apologizes sincerely.

"Wha – Who's Iris?" Lucy asks, her frown wobbling. She can never stay angry at him.

"The bike. Didn't it look like an 'Iris'? Don't you name your things?" Loke questions back. "I named my guitar 'Aries'."

"D – Don't distract me with silly questions. I'm still mad at you."

"But your bicycle was so old. It had _Scooby-Doo_ stickers on it," He argues.

Blonde eyebrows knit together and cheeks puff up. " _Scooby-Doo_ was really cool back then!"

...

Regardless of her annoyance, Lucy can never stay mad at Loke. She can never stay mad at her senior. So she forgives him.

And just like that, he's forgiven and his mistake is forgotten. Forgotten just like him.

* * *

He can't settle for a hug because he knows once he's got his arms wrapped around her then he won't be able to let go. So he settles for a high-five. Ha! Doesn't it sound like a joke? Terrible, isn't it? A high-five good-bye.

He's weak. Even in his final moment, even when he's leaving for another life at university, he can't do it.

But Lucy changes the exchange when she stands on her tippy-toes and gives him a feather-like kiss on the cheek.

"Oh," Is all Loke can manage to squeeze out.

Lucy explains, "For being such a good friend." then lets her eyes trail back to Natsu; to her pink haired boyfriend.

"Yeah," – Friends.

Everyone else says good-bye easy. But Loke has never wanted a Summer to last longer than ever. Or maybe he shouldn't want such a thing. Summer, Natsu, ha! Get it? How ironic!

Loke leaves for university with the knowledge that he lost her bicycle and his chance to say anything.

* * *

Loke loses her bike, he loses his chance.

* * *

Loke shuts the novel for what seemed like the hundredth time. How many times has he read it? He isn't sure, he lost count. He stares at the cover, **The adventure of Iris** by **Lucy Heartfilia**.

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, just thought of this while waiting for my friend to finish her grocery shopping. I’m going to binge watch Ever After High with my housemate now. 
> 
> – 17 September 2017


End file.
